Prey
Prey (em português: '''Presa')'' é o trigésimo terceiro episódio de The Walking Dead sendo o décimo quarto da terceira temporada. Ele foi exibido pela AMC em 17 de Março de 2013. Na FOX, sua exibição ocorreu em 19 de Março. Sinopse O Governador persegue um dissidente que fugiu de Woodbury. Enquanto o Governador está fora, um traidor tenta sabotar seus futuros planos. Sinopse Oficial da AMCtv.com. Grandes Eventos *O Governador prepara sua câmara de tortura. *Andrea decide sair de Woodbury e fugir para a prisão. *Tyreese começa a suspeitar das pessoas e especialmente do governador. *A lealdade de Milton ao Governador começa a flagelar. *Tyreese e Allen têm uma discussão sobre a sua estádia em Woodbury, que termina em um confronto físico. *O governador consegue pegar Andrea antes de chegar ao seu destino e a prende na câmara de tortura. Enredo O episódio começa com um flashback de quando Andrea e Michonne viviam sozinhas na floresta. Em frente a uma fogueira Andrea e Michonne se alimentavam, Andrea fala que a comida ficaria melhor se tivesse rebolho, e depois pergunta a Michonne se ela havia encontrado ou caçado os seus zumbis de estimação. Michonne fica calada e não prefere dizer nada sobre o assunto. Mais tarde, ela diz que eles mereceram o que ela fez com eles e depois sai. Voltando para o tempo presente, o Governador preparava a sua sala de tortura para a chegada de Michonne. Em Woodbury, Martinez] e os outros capangas estavam se preparando para o ataque. Eles estavam colocando todos as armas nos carros, Milton ao chegar no local pergunta se eles iam usar todas aquelas armas e Martinez responde dizendo que era só um refoso, Milton pergunta onde o Governador estava, e Martinez responde dizendo que ele não estava ali. Andrea que estava passando pela rua diz "Eu achei que tinha um acordo." E Martinez fica olhando a mulher sem dizer nada. Milton vai até a sala de tortura para vê o que o Governador estava fazendo, e ao chegar lá, ele encontra o homem preparando suas agulhas, seringas e facas. Milton depois de vê aquilo sai e o Governador o chama. Milton pergunta o que era tudo aquilo, e o Governador diz "E minha cessão de trabalho." Milton pergunta como isso que o vilão iria fazer ia mudar Woodbury, e pergunta o que iria acontecer com Michonne e com o grupo da prisão. O Governador não explica especificamente, deixando Milton preocupado. Com isso ele vai contar os planos do Governador a Andrea. Milton a leva para vê a sala secreta de tortura do Governador. Ao ver a sala em um lugar escondido, Andrea fica chocada com tanta loucura. Milton pede para Andrea ir para prisão e pedir que todos saiam de lá. "Tenho que matá-lo..." diz Andrea mas Milton diz a ela que matar o vilão não iria adiantar. Enquanto o Governador estava sentado na cadeira de tortura destruído e escutando uma fita cassete, Andrea aponta sua arma para mata o Governador, porém Milton a impede dela matá-lo. Depois disso, se preparando para fugir em seu quarto, Andrea não entendia por que Milton defendia tanto o Governador, e depois de coversas paralelas Andrea pede para Milton vir com ela e o homem diz que o lugar dele era em Woodbury e depois disso Andrea pede para ele ter cuidado e sai do quarto. Caminhando pelas ruas Andrea vê Martinez recolhendo todas as armas dos moradores, e ao passar por ele Martinez pede a arma da mulher e Andrea recusa a dar mais ele ensiste e ela acaba dando. Após isso, o Governador aparece e diz que só estava fazendo aquilo para deixa ela a salvo, e diz também que queria ela com ele no dia seguinte para se encontrar com o Rick. E Andrea diz que estaria com ele. Aprendendo atirar em um rifle de assalto, Tyreese junto com sua irmã Sasha se encontravam em um dos muros da cidade quando Andrea chega e mente para eles. Andrea diz a eles que Martinez estava os chamando para irem ao portão principal, pois uma manada de zumbis estava lá. Tyreese diz a ela que recebeu ordens de não sai de seu posto, mais Andrea insiste até que Sasha diz "Por que num cuida disso ?. Você atira bem." Andrea vendo que não iria dar certo, sobe no muro e diz que precisava sair da cidade. Tyreese vendo aquilo tenta impedir Andrea mais ela aponta seu canivete para ele. Tyreese assustado pede para ela se acalma. Andrea diz a ele que o Governador não parecia ser a pessoa que era, e fala a ele que o vilão já fez coisas horríveis e diz "Eu presiso sair daqui, e vocês deveriam sair também..." Tyreese pede para Andrea abaixa a faca pois a mulher estava exaltada, mas ela finaliza a conversa dizendo "Eu vou embora." e depois disso, Andrea pula o muro e sai correndo do local. Depois disso, Tyreese e Sasha vão conta sobre Andrea ao Governador. Martinez disse que eles eram para ter impedido e Sasha diz "Como ? Atirando pelas costas ?" . Tyreese diz a Martinez que eles estavam nos muros para deter os zumbis e não para segura o povo na cidade, e pergunta ao vilão se Woodbury era uma prisão. O Governador diz que não e conta que Andrea não tinha condições de fica sozinha. Sasha após escutar isso diz que Andrea parecia bem capaz. O Governador mente para eles dizendo que Andrea passou um inferno sozinha sem ninguém para ajuda-la antes de chegar a cidade, e que de companhia só tinha os zumbis para fugir. E depois de conversarem o Governador pede para Tyreese e Sasha acompanha Martinez em uma coisa e sai da sala. Ao caminhar pelas ruas Milton avista o vilão saindo da sala e vai conversar com ele. Milton pergunta se Andrea saiu da cidade e o vilão fica calado, Milton pergunta se os capangas iam atrás dela e o Governador responde dizendo "Não, eu vou..." Milton pede para que ele a deixa-se ir embora, pois Andrea só queria ficar com os amigos. O Governador após escutar isso pergunta se o homem tinha dito algo sobre o que ele ia fazer com o grupo de Rick, e Milton assustado fica calado sem dizer nada. Governador fica furioso e sai. Enquanto isso, Martinez pede para os capangas se prepararem para ir a um lugar. Tyreese pergunta se eles iam atrás de Andrea e Martinez diz "Se for ? Algum problema ?"e Tyresse depois de escuta isso diz que ela estava muito abalada e que realmente não queria ficar na cidade. Martinez diz a eles que ela tinha que se vira agora, e pede para todos irem para o carro em cinco minutos. Allen pergunta qual foi a mulher que pulou o muro e Tyreese responde, Allen não acredita que eles a deixaram pular e pede para Tyreese não complicar a situação deles na cidade e conta que não quer ser expulso de Woodbury por causa dele. Entre conversas, Allen conta que não gostou das vezes que Tyreese salvou a vida de sua mulher Donna. E ao discutirem sobre o assunto Martinez os chama. Enquanto isso, correndo em uma estrada, Andrea ouve um carro se aproximando e corre para dentro da floresta. Dentro do carro estava o Governador que estava procurando pela mulher. Quando o carro passa, Andrea que estava escorada em uma árvore e aguarrada por trás por um zumbi, que a segura com os braços. Com a árvore atrapalhando, ele não conseguia morde-la e com isso outros zumbis aparecem para ataca-la. Andrea desesperada consegue mata todos os zumbis e depois disso foge. Chegando nos poços de Woodbury, Martinez pede para Shumpert, Allen e Ben o ajudar a tira os zumbis do foço. Sasha vendo aquilo pergunta se eles ia exterminar os zumbis e Martinez responde dizendo que eles iriam usar os zumbis. Tyreese pergunta se eles iam utilizar aqueles zumbis na reunião que o Governador ia fazer com o Rick, e Martinez fala que o homem era muito esperdo, que achava que eles não iriam ter problemas. Tyreese acha aquilo uma coisa doentia, e Martinez pergunta por que ele se importava e acresenta dizendo que todos eram ratos para os zumbis. "Eu não vou fazer isso... Eles tem mulheres e crianças, vocês não podem fazer isso." Martinez após escuta isso diz que se eles não fizessem aquilo, que fossem fala com o Governador para irem embora. Allen fala que não ia ser preciso, mais Tyreese fala que eles iam embora se era isso que o Martinez queria. Allen após escutar isso grita dizendo que Tyreese não falava por ele, e que não ia mandar seu filho sair por aí, tendo ele para cuida-lo. "Como você cuidou da Donna ?." diz Tyreese. Allen começa brigar com o homem, até que Tyreese derruba Allen no chão e o ameaça em joga-lo no poço cheio de zumbis caso ele não parasse. Allen grita pedindo que o homem o joga-se. Sasha vendo a situação pede para Tyreese pare com aquilo. Assim, depois disso, Martinez pede para Shumpert leva eles para Woodbury e que depois eles iam retirar os zumbis do foço. Enquanto isso, caminhando em uma área aberta da zona rural da Geórgia, Andrea se encontrava cansada e perdida. Ao caminhar Andrea avista o Governador se aproximando e se deita no chão para despista-lo. O Governador consegue vê Andrea e arranca o carro para cima dela. Andrea vendo que o Governador tinha lhe visto se levanta e começa a corre, o vilão aumenta a velocidade do carro para pode atropelá-la. Andrea após correr bastante entra na floresta conseguindo despista o Governador. Mais tarde, já escurecendo, Andrea encontra uma fábrica abandonada e decide entra no local. Após a sua entrada o Governador aparece e entra também na fábrica. Lá dentro, Andrea mata um zumbi e se esconde do Governador. O vilão sabendo que a mulher estava no local diz "Andrea... volte comigo, volte para Woodbury... precisamos de você todos precisamos de você... lá e seu lar agora, seus amigos, sua cidade, você não pode deixa tudo para trás... por favor Andrea !." e após dizer isso o Governador se irrita e começa a quebra algumas janelas de vidro do local. Andrea depois disso, sai e se esconde em outro lugar e é quase descoberta pelo Governador. Logo depois, enquanto o vilão matava alguns zumbis, Andrea acha uma saída e quando ela abre a porta, vê a escada cheia de zumbis e logo feixa rapidamente. Andrea é surpreendida pelo Governador que diz "Hora de ir para casa." A mulher abre a porta e solta a horda de zumbis em cima do Governador e depois foge. Enquanto isso, nos poços, uma pessoa chega no local e derrama gasolina nos buracos e toca fogo nos zumbis, após cometer o ato ela entra em seu carro e vai embora. No dia seguinte, cansada, Andrea encontra a prisão e antes que Rick (que estava numa torre de guarda) pudesse te ver, o Governador aparece e a derruba no chão capturando-a depois da grande caçada. Chegando nos poços, Shumpert encontra todos os zumbis queimados e acha aquilo estranho. Depois de capturar Andrea, o Governador chega a Woodbury. Martinez ao vê o vilão pergunta se ele tinha encontrado a mulher e ele mente dizendo que não. Martinez conta ao Governador sobre os zumbis queimados e o vilão pergunta quem foi os responsáveis e Martinez acusa Tyreese e Sasha. O Governador pede para ele chamar os dois junto com o grupo deles para ele, e pede também para Martinez encontrar mais zumbis. Mais tarde, o Governador se encontra com Tyreese e o grupo dele, e Sasha vendo o homem pergunta se ele havia encontrado a Andrea e ele diz que não, e iria procura-la no dia seguinte. O Governador diz a eles que ficou sabendo dos zumbis dos poços, e Tyreese conta que entendia a richa que o vilão tinha com o Rick, e fala que era errado eles deixarem zumbis comerem as crianças. O Governador diz que ninguém iria ser comido por zumbis, e conta que iria usar os errantes como uma tática de medo. Ele diz também que prefere por medo no grupo da prisão, para que eles o deixem em paz, do que começar outra briga. Sasha desconfida pergunta se realmente era para por medo, e o Governador diz "Vão ter mais medo de um bicho preso na colera, do que armas na cara." Depois de conversarem o Governador pergunta a eles de onde tiraram a gasolina, e Tyreese e os outros não entendem a pergunta e o vilão percebendo que não tinha sido eles que colocaram fogo nos zumbis, sai da sala desconfiado já de alguém. Caminhando pelas ruas, Milton vê o Governador saindo da sala e pergunta se Andrea estava morta e o vilão responde "Eu espero que não..." Milton cita que já sabia a história dos poços, e diz que esperava que o Governador descobrisse o culpado, mais o vilão diz "Eu já descobri." após escutar isso Milton sai, enquanto o Governador fica parado na rua olhando para ele. Enquanto isso, na sala secreta de tortura, Andrea se encontrava algemada e amordaçada numa cadeira esperando pelo pior. Outros do Elenco Também Estrelando Elenco Ainda Regular *Melissa McBride como Carol Peletier* *Scott Wilson como Hershel Greene* Obs: (*) Não aparece no episódio. Elenco Recorrente *Dallas Roberts como Milton Mamet *Chad L. Coleman como Tyreese Williams *Sonequa Martin-Green como Sasha Williams *Jose Pablo Cantillo como Ceasar Martinez Co-Estrelando Elenco de Apoio *Travis Love como Shumpert *Daniel Thomas May como Allen *Tyler Chase como Ben Não Creditados *Randy Woods como Sr. Jacobson *Dango Nguyen como Guarda de Woodbury Imagens Promocionais TWD GP 314 1109 0131.jpg TWD GP 314 1109 0144.jpg TWD GP 314 1109 0150.jpg THE-WALKING-DEAD-Season-3-Prey1.jpg Laurie-Holden-in-THE-WALKING-DEAD-Episode-3.14-Prey-21.jpg TWD GP 314 1109 0021.jpg a1.jpg TWD GP 314 1109 0033.jpg Andrea_TWD_s3_vest.jpg TWD GP 314 1109 0056.jpg walking-dead-embed1ab.jpg 1024px-Walking-Dead-314-19.jpg Cimagesizer.jpg Walking-Dead-35-Zombie-16.jpg TWD GP 314 1109 0204.jpg presa.jpg Curiosidades *O título refere-se principalmente a Andrea, que se torna a "presa" do Governador passa a caçar na maioria do episódio. *A música usada no final do episódio, é a de Voxhaul Broadcast - You are the Wilderness. *Originalmente este episódio foi intitulado "Killer Within, Parte II", mas mais tarde foi mudado para Pray. Fonte tirada do Twitter Glen Mazzara. *Neste episódio apenas quatro personagens principais da série aparecem Rick, Andrea, Philip e Michonne. No entanto, o aparecimento de Rick e Michonne é bastante curta. *Apesar de não no episódio, Melissa McBride e Scott Wilson são credenciados como personagens recorrentes. *A câmara de tortura do Governador é uma clara referência à sela de tortura que apariceu na Edição 33 dos quadrinhos. Referências Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 3° Temporada